Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III: The Unknown Regions V2
by Lord Jackass
Summary: This is my original version of a proposed video game plot for KotOR III that retcons the Revan novel and TOR.


**Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III: The Unknown Regions 1.0**

_Retcons the Revan novel and Old Republic MMO_

It's two years after _The Sith Lords_. You are knocked out with a dart on some random planet and are captured by the Exchange. They believe you to be a Jedi Knight. You _were _once, but switched off the lightsaber after the Jedi Civil War. A hologram of GO-TO, the Exchange boss, approaches your cell room on the Exchange vessel to greet you. GO-TO is aware that you are an ex-Jedi who went on a self-imposed exile and wants you to help him find other Jedi. He says the Jedi regathered, but scattered once more. He believes it is because the Sith have returned, and so this threatens the stability of an already fragile Republic. Meanwhile, Sith assassins attack GO-TO's vessel.

A droid appears to free you from your cell. This droid is in fact the real GO-TO. He wants to come with you and make sure you don't mess things up. You and GO-TO battle it out through the ship straight to the bridge, however you will find that the controls are damaged and that the ship is on a crash course with a nearby planet. I have no idea what this nearby planet could be, but it has to have a jungle area and a settlement. You crash land in a vast area and flee to the jungle, compelled by the Force to explore it.

GO-TO joins your party, posing as an assistant to aid you in your journey, now that you know the Sith threat is for real. You explore the jungle, fight various beasts and such and chance across a familiar face... Canderous Ordo. He is still recruiting Mandalorians across the galaxy, while Kelborn is temporarily in charge back on Dxun. Canderous, recognising your lightsaber and impressed by your ability in combat, tags along with you in the search for Mandalorians, who love testing themselves in the jungle. You find some Mandalorians in a cave hunting something and Canderous convinces them to join his clan. You don't just find Mandalorians in the cave either... you find the ghost of Kreia.

Kreia senses your presence in the Force. She talks about past events which leads to an opportunity for you to set the genders and alignments of Revan and The Exile. She wants to find out what happened to Revan. Kreia says the Sith have returned but it is only a symptom of the true problem. They are merely pawns of the true Lords of the Sith and they don't even know it. If you want more answers, you must find a ship and go to Obroa-Skai.

It is an inner-rim world and the home of the oldest and most extensive knowledge archive in the galaxy. It was once a secret Republic intelligence base in the Great Hyperspace War, a place where the true Lords of the Sith would have an interest in revisiting if they remember the planet and choose to reveal themselves. Kreia said it is still overlooked by shadowy protectors of the Republic (the GenoHaradan) and if anyone knows where the Jedi have gone, it is them. Before you leave, she warns you of the dark taint of these Jedi, if The Exile is set to dark side. They are not real Sith, merely fallen Jedi.

Canderous, interested in helping you discover the clues that could lead to Revan, decides to join your party, and continue recruiting Mandalorians. Problem is, you don't have a ship, as Canderous discovers his ship is all fucked up from beast attacks, pirate attacks or something of the sort. Maybe a Rancor ate it. That'd be cool, another Rancor fight. Now you have no choice but to go to the settlement, as that is your only hope of getting a ship now. Canderous warns you that it is not a good idea to equip your lightsaber at the settlement, as many of the locals hate Jedi, so your lightsaber is unequippable at the settlement.

With the credits you have available you, Canderous and GO-TO rent out a small apartment at the settlement. As you begin snooping around, you discover that Czerka Corporation has a small emporium but it is actually a store front for the Exhcange. The Republic also holds a small presence within the area, mainly the Republic is interested in improving the settlement so that they can transport refugees left over from the Mandalorian & Jedi Civil Wars to it.

The Exchange doesn't give a shit about you like GO-TO does, so you can actually deal with them without having to worry about them hunting you. Essentially, helping the Exchange is dark side and helping the Republic is light side. It's no secret amongst the residents that the Exchange owns the local storefront, however the Republic has no way to prove that to be able to convict them. For the most part working with the Republic will have them asking you to try and find some "dirt" on the Exchange. Working with the Exchange will have the player doing anything to strenghten their underworld operations to the point where the local Republic office may be subject to corruption. In the end, either way is likely to get yourself and the party a ship.

It's not a very good ship, however, so Canderous suggests that the crew fly to Dxun where there is a damn good ship available - the Ebon Hawk. You go to Dxun. You soon pick up on the fact that the Mandalorians don't like outsiders much. Canderous insists that you are worthy company to the other Mandalorians, but you are prompted to prove yourself in the battle circle to back it up. Two familiar... faces wait by the Ebon Hawk - HK-47 and T3-M4. They join the party but just as you're about to leave, Sith assassins attack the camp. You and the party fight them off and this time, with some help from none other than Bastila Shan, who is either a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord.

She tracked the assassins to Dxun, hoping it might lead her to Revan. She is informed on what you guys plan to do, so joins the party. Besides, you need a master as you are not yet that powerful. If Bastila is a Sith, however, light siders must play along and pretend to want to learn from her, as Bastila's link to Revan will no doubt help the crew find Revan. So you all go to Obroa-Skai but in typical video game fashion, the GenoHaradan don't just hand over the information you're looking for. They, of course, don't reveal themselves to be as such and they are "neutral" on the Jedi vs. Sith conflict, because these Sith mean no harm to the Republic, or so they believe.

You are all told to fuck off, the compound is heavily guarded, so there's only one way to get the data - T3-M4's got to hack his way in. You have two ways to take the compound - by stealth or force. Either way gets you the data that reveals where the Jedi/dark Jedi leaders went. Bao-Dur went to M4-78, Atton went to Corellia, Handmaiden/Disciple went to Alderaan, Mira/replaceable alien dark Jedi went to Myrkr and Visas went to Sleheyron. You go to these planets to find these Jedi/dark Jedi, find out why they're there and convince them to regather on Obroa-Skai, but finding them isn't an easy feat.

Most importantly, you find out that they scattered because Visas felt something she hadn't felt since the days of Katarr that rendered her unconscious. Somehow, Darth Nihilus has returned, or so she speculates. Only for some reason, she can't follow the echo to Nihilus, as the link has been severed. Anyhow, they decided it was in their best interests to split up, following echoes that lead them to various planets they believed may be linked with secret Sith plans, but the location of the source of the echoes remains a mystery. As it turns out, they were right about Sith interests on the planets they scattered to, and they hoped by finding the Sith minions in addition to what they were after, it would lead them to their master.

These are the motives the Sith have on the following planets:

Corellia & Alderaan: Political, getting diplomats to be more accepting of the Sith.

M4-78: Controlling The Foundry to use HK-droids against the Jedi. How they know about this is still a mystery.

These Sith assassins sneak into planets by smugglers from Myrkr, through Sith ships originating from Sleheyron, hence the importance of those planets.

You make make light side/dark side choices on each planet in order to find who you're looking for and obtain data. For example, Hutt cartels vs. underground movement on Sleheyron. Jolee (if Revan is light side) would be the leader of this underground movement on Sleheyron. Additionally, there would be a fight to the death between Zaalbar (and a cameo from Mission) and Hanharr (if Revan is light side). This would be done on Myrkr, with two Wookiee tribes competing for the chieftain position, one on behalf of the Neti/Ysalamari (Zaalbar) and the other on behalf of Czerka, only for them to betray Czerka as well (Hanharr). Obvious who the light/dark choice would be. You get the picture.

Okay, so on the last planet you visit (order would be up to you), you fight a Sith warrior who is an informat for Darth Nihilus. As it turns out, a datapad reveals that the Sith have become aware of your activities and Nihilus plans to wipe out everyone regrouping on Obroa-Skai. Your next plan of action is to contact the Republic so they can send a fleet to attack Nihilus' fleet, aided by the Mandalorian fleet. You guessed it, if Revan is light side, Carth will make a cameo as the Republic admiral while you board the flagship with a small team to fight Nihilus. You fight Nihilus and are losing the battle; the battle eventually goes to a cut scene where Nihilus' mask is ripped off - you don't see Nihilus' face, though, the camera is facing the player, from the first person perspective of Nihilus. To the crews shock, it's The Exile! That's how the Sith knew about the Foundry. Cut to a menu where you can pick The Exile's face, or otherwise skip it.

Now this plays out potentially two different ways, depending on The Exile's alignment. If The Exile is light side, he or she is about to strike again, but this time hesitates and simply collapses. If The Exile is dark side, he/she offers the player a chance to become his/her apprentice, which the player accepts (or pretends to accept for the sake of survival and finding Revan). If Bastila is present at the battle and is a Jedi, she goes along with the deception as well. Either way will lead to the whereabouts of Revan, last seen on Khar Delba, according to The Exile. The Exile also reveals that Revan was interested in Khar Delba because he/she believed the key to stopping the Emperor (as explained in 2.0) lay there. The Emperor has lived for over 300 years somehow. In the light side Exile version, The Exile regains consciousness on the Ebon Hawk, locked in a cell because he/she can't be trusted yet.

The Exile tells the crew (the player has a special ability to tell whether The Exile is bullshitting or not) that he/she met Revan who had fallen to the dark side (or already was) to defeat the Sith from within, forming an alliance with a Sith Lord named Scourge, who sensed that Revan could beat the Emperor. Revan made The Exile come to terms with the horrors he/she committed at Malachor V, the connection between him/her and Nihilus and turned The Exile to the dark side through that and the use of Sith alchemy. Revan assigned Nihilus to help defeat the enemy Sith (and that is what Visas felt, the destruction of all life on Nathema) and secretly turn the Republic against the Jedi in known space. Visas could not trace The Exile because when The Exile defeated old Nihilus, the wound had been healed.

As in my 2.0 plot, there's another space battle above Khar Delba. The Ebon Hawk is shot down in the space battle and you crash land on the planet. During the search for parts to repair the ship, The Exile remembers that Revan was interested in something at the Sith base of Naga Sadow on Khar Shian, the moon of Khar Delba. Revan went there to check it out, so once you find the parts to repair your ship, you go to Khar Shian and fight your way to the base, which is heavily guarded. Just as in 2.0, you won't find Revan in there, but you will find an ancient chamber with Sith holocrons. In the base, you also find information about Revan's plans to attack the Sith capital, Kaas City, on Dromund Kaas. You leave the base and make way for Dromund Kaas, fighting your way through Sith trying to stop you from leaving via the Ebon Hawk.

Only this time when you get to Dromund Kaas, there is no space battle going on. It's all over. There are dead bodies and broken ship parts everywhere. The path to the Kaas City citadel is totally clear... until you reach the entrance, where an angry Revan is waiting for you. Revan attacks everyone, claiming he/she has been betrayed, but not even Revan can beat you all. Instead, there is a pause in the battle, where the crew may or may not plead with Revan to return to the light. If you're light side, you can redeem Revan, in which I imagine there would be many ways to achieve this, especially if Carth and Bastila are present. If you're dark side, you can instead join Revan and help Revan kill all those who won't stand with him/her, including The Exile, who Revan thinks has betrayed him/her.

Either way, a redeemed or evil Revan and the player and whoever else is still alive enters the citadel to fight the Emperor and Scourge at the throne room. What happened was that the Emperor defeated Revan's forces and Scourge betrayed Revan, realising Revan couldn't beat the Emperor. Instead of killing Revan, however, they captured him/her and used him/her to attack his/her allies, manipulating him/her into believing they were there to kill him/her. The Emperor became aware of your presence and thought it'd be bitter-sweet to let Revan do the dirty work and prove himself/herself as a useful servant.

But that plan went down the shit and now you, Revan and co face the Emperor, Scourge and other Sith at the throne room. The more companions you have, the more Sith there are to make it fair. You end up killing Scourge and the Emperor, who has to be wounded by Ajunta Pall's blade as I explained in 2.0. There are two endings, depending on Revan's alignment. The happy ending is that light side Revan, a light side player and surviving companions live happily ever after. If The Exile is dark side, however, you and Revan must fight him/her and attempt to redeem him/her - failure to do so forces you to kill The Exile. Going dark side means becoming Revan's apprentice, as Revan becomes the new Emperor of the Sith.

The end.


End file.
